


Love Bites

by lupinjoallen



Series: Lupin's Stories [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Minor Angst, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: In which Crowley loves to mark up his girl, who hides their relationship from her best friends.





	1. Part One

You gasped, a throaty moan erupting from your throat. "Oh fuck!" You cried out, arching your back off the bed. The demon above you gave you another hard thrust before biting your neck, sucking hard as he thrusted harder into you. "C-Crowley!" You moaned, gasping and moaning.

"Oh, Y/N!" The demon growled, pushing deeper into you. "Fuck, so tight!" You moaned, your nails digging into his forearms. "My love," He whispered before kissing your cheek then lips. His hand cupped your face and sucked on your lip harshly. You whimpered, feeling your orgasm so close now. "That's it. That's it, my love. Let it go."

"Oh god!" You screamed, your body tensing and releasing your orgasm over his cock. He groaned, feeling your walls tightening and convulsing around him. A few more thrusts and Crowley was cumming with you. You moaned, pulling him down and kissing him. The kiss turned passionate quickly, both of you desperate for each other's touch.

Crowley pulled himself out and he broke the kiss, smiling softly to you. You smirked and kissed his cheeks. "My love," He hummed, kissing your jaw softly.

You shuddered, sighing softly. "Crowley," You whined playfully. "Stop."

"Never." He said with a smile. He kissed down your neck, nipping and sucking playfully. "I love you, Y/N."

"And I love you, Crowley." You whispered, running your fingers through his hair. He smiled, laying beside you and pulling you close. You sighed happily, drifting off in his arms. "I don't wanna go," You pouted.

"I know, love."

"You're just going to drop me off after I pass out, aren't you?" You asked sadly.

"They shouldn't find out about us," He said, playing with your hair. You sighed, nodding understandingly. "Don't worry." He kissed your head, rubbing your back soothingly. "I'll see you soon. Always do."

You nodded and drifted off into a deep sleep.

\--

"Y/N?" The angel asked as you walked by him, reading over the notes you and Sam had made.

"Hm?"

"Who hurt you?"

"Huh?" You asked, looking at Castiel. You raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly towards Dean. He just shrugged, not understanding either. "What are you talking about?"

He approached you and pulled down the collar of your shirt. "Whoa!" Dean shouted before laughing his ass off. Your cheeks went a bright red and you stepped away, quickly pulling your collar back up. "Those aren't injuries, Cas!" Dean bellowed out, still laughing.

"Sh-Shut up, Dean!" You groaned, hands clapped over your neck.

"They look fresh. Who hurt you?" Castiel asked again, more sternly.

"N-No one! I'm not hurt!"

"Cas, they're hickeys! Those are love bites." Dean said, smiling still at your expense.

"Love bites?"

"Dean, shut up!" You wailed, already charging at him. He easily held you at arm's length, chuckling the whole time.

"They're from someone she was having sex with and they got a little kinky."

"Does it hurt?" Castiel asked.

"No! Shut up! Both of you!" You groaned, completely red faced.

"So who's the lucky guy, Y/N?" Dean asked, smirking.

Before you could say anything, a new voice entered the room. "Hello, chaps."

Your face went darker before paling completely as you locked eyes with Dean. "What?" He asked before glaring at Crowley, quickly on his feet. "What the fuck, man?" He snapped.

"I assume it's bad timing." Crowley stated, not sure of the situation.

"We were discussing the love bites on Y/N's neck," Castiel said.

Crowley raised an eyebrow before looking to you, his eyes darting down to your bruised neck. "Well, s'pose the cat's out of the bag then."

"I'm going to fucking destroy you," Dean growled, charging at him. He vanished and appeared behind you. "Get the fuck away from her!"

"Dean, stop it!" You snapped, glaring at him.

"How long?" You gulped at the question. Dean growled and smashed his fist against the wall, making you jump back. Crowley immediately wrapped his arms protectively around you. "God dammit, Y/N! Tell me!"

"T-Three...years..." You mumbled, shaking.

"That's enough, Dean," Crowley growled, glaring at him.

"Three years? You've been lying to me for three fucking years, Y/N?" Dean yelled. Crowley chest heaved in deep breaths, trying to calm himself for your sake. "What the fuck?"

"Dean," Castiel said, trying to reason with the man.

"No. That's the last word I'm having on it. You two are stopping this now!"

"Like hell," Crowley growled before squeezing you tight and vanishing before Dean and Castiel's eyes. You were suddenly standing in an old building, shaking in his arms. "Y/N, look at me." He cupped your face, causing you to look at him. Crowley sighed, seeing the fear in your eyes. "I'm not leaving you...I'll keep you safe though."

"Dean's never..." You shivered, fear and anxiety building higher in you. Dean had never raised his voice angrily at you. He'd always been your big brother who'd be gentle and protective of you.

Crowley gulped and hugged you tightly, kissing your head. "I know. I know."


	2. Part Two

You sighed, laying on the bed. You missed the guys. You wished you could talk to Dean, wished you could convince him that everything was okay with you and Crowley. That was impossible. You felt that deep in your heart.

"Y/N," You heard someone mutter. You looked up to see Crowley at the door of the bedroom. "How are you?" He asked gently.

"I'm okay," You said with a shrug. The demon studied you and moved to the bed. He laid beside you, hand falling onto your hip. "Still no luck?" You asked.

"Dean won't even look at me. Sam's worried about you though. I told him I'd pass it along." You nodded, biting your lip. "I know you see them as family. If you want to go back to them, I won't go against your choice and--"

"Dean's an asshole." You muttered, glaring at Crowley's chest. "Plus, Sam's dated a demon. Yeah, it was weird but..." You shrugged in response, causing your boyfriend to smile. His hand rested gently on your neck, now littered with week old bruises that caused the scenario. "I wish Dean would just shut up sometimes."

"Don't we all?" Crowley chuckled. You smiled lamely, causing him to frown. "Please. Tell me what I can do to help."

You shook your head, sighing. "I don't think you could. Dean has to decide this on his own." Crowley studied your face for a long moment before nodding. He then kissed your forehead softly. "I love you, Crowley."

"And I love you, Y/N," He whispered. His finger lifted your chin and kissed you softly. You shuddered, hands resting on his chest as you kissed him back. The kiss deepened slowly and he moved you onto your back. Crowley had his body pressed against yours, kissing you slowly and passionately. Your moan caused him to press against you. "Need me again?" He teased, grinding his hips into yours.

"Y-Yes!" You mumbled, blushing a bit. You felt a bit embarrassed. Just before he left, he'd fucked you viciously, making you scream in pleasure. Just the thought of the sex made you wet again.

Crowley smirked and kissed your neck softly, holding your body to his. "How would you like me, love? Gentle loving? Hard fucking?" You shivered, blushing as you bit your lip. "Not going to answer?" He asked before licking up the column of your pale skin. "Fine. I'll fuck you again."

He quickly removed his belt and pinned your wrists over your head, wrapping the leather around your wrists before slipping your bound hands over the knob on the headboard. You whimpered, jerking against the restraint as you bit your lip. He smirked and snapped his fingers. You were suddenly naked and shivered as he chuckled.

"What?" He asked coyly, running a fingernail up your inner leg. "Don't like it?" You moaned again, panting softly. He gave your thigh a soft slap, making you gasp. "I...am going to make sure you forget about those morons." He hummed before snapping his fingers. He'd been stripped completely and you saw his cock standing erect. He smirked at your moan as you licked your lips. "Want to taste it?"

"P-Please," You moaned, pulling against the leather belt.

Crowley smirked and knelled by your head. He pressed the tip against your lips and you opened your mouth. Crowley moaned as he slid into your mouth, loving how quick you were to lavish the shaft with your saliva. "You're mouth feels so fucking good. That's right. Suck that cock," He ordered, resting his hand on your head.

His fingers knotted into your hair and he began to thrust into your mouth. You moaned, eyes screwing shut as you fought your gag reflex. In retaliation, he shoved his cock deep into your mouth. You gagged and choked, eyes looking up at him pleadingly. He just smirked, that sadistic side of him springing forth.

"That's it, darling. Choke on that dick." He smirked and pulled away, watching you pant to catch your breath as a long trail of saliva stretching from your lip to his tip. "Want more?"

"Please," You begged, lifting your hips invitingly.

He smirked and slapped your thigh, making you hiss. Crowley's eyebrow quirked, seeing the pleasured expression on your face. He smirked and slapped the same spot. "Like that?"

"Yes," You moaned, licking your lips. He smirked and groped your breast harshly, pinching your nipple hard. You whimpered and moaned. "Crowley! Please just fuck me!" You begged, moaning as he tugged your hair.

"As you wish, darling." He knelt between your legs and pushed into you quickly. He slid in easily, making him moan as you stretched around him. "So wet for me," He chuckled before starting to thrust hard into you.

You cried out, back arching off the bed. "Oh fuck!" You shouted. He smirked and hooked his arms under your legs.

With your knees hooked in his elbows and your hips cupped by his hands, Crowley began to push deeper into you. The new angle left you moaning and crying for more. "Oh, Y/N. Feel so fucking incredible." He moaned, hands moving to your ass. You panted, back arching off the bed. His hands gave your ass a hard squeeze before he slapped his hand against your round cheek. You gasped, clenching around him as your first orgasm overwhelmed you. "Oh fuck yes!" He moaned, thrusting deeper into you.

Crowley dropped your legs and braced his arms beside your head. His thrusts became more erratic and harder. "C-Crowley!" You moaned, feeling the last of your orgasm before he pulled out. He stroked himself a few times before you felt his hot loads on your stomach and hips. You moaned and lifted your hips, your body having not come down from its high. Crowley smirked as he finished and used his free hand. Two fingers pushed into your heat and instantly curled against your sweet spot. You practically howled in pleasure, hips thrusting into his hand.

"So needy. You need more?" You moaned, feeling his hand thrust faster into you. His fingers wiggled and stretched you. He felt your body start to stiffen and quiver. "Cum for me, my love."

You let out a shout, cumming on his hand. You felt his lips on your neck, sucking and lavishing your flesh with more bruises. "Crowley!" You cried out at last as you began to come down from your high.

He smirked and pulled away, his fingers sliding out of you. You watched him suck on the soaked flesh of his digits as he looked into your eyes. He sucked away your juices, smirking. "Delicious." He hummed. He then kissed you, the taste of you on his tongue making you moan. His hands reached up and untied your hands. He wrapped his arms around you, which you returned eagerly.

You kissed your demon lovingly, cupping his face and running your fingers through his hair. "Crowley," You whispered.

"I love you, Y/N," He whispered, kissing your face and neck lovingly. You smiled, moaning weakly as you felt the exhaustion overwhelm you. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Crowley." You giggled as he nipped your neck playfully. "Hey! That's how this whole thing started!"

He chuckled and cupped your face. "I swear to make this right," He promised as you fell asleep.


End file.
